


The Darklands

by Jormus



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Dabbles, Depression, Gen, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormus/pseuds/Jormus
Summary: Jim, Toby and Claire all struggled in different ways while Jim was in the Darklands.





	1. Fatigue

It was dark. It was always dark here. The orange light from the flames was a welcome change from the sick green glow of the crystals. Jim watched the fire pensively.

He had been here a week. At least that’s how long he thought it had been. His phone had died some time ago and, with no natural light, the only way to tell the passage of time was by sleep. That didn’t really help. Sleep was nearly impossible, yet he was always tired. It had settled in his bones as surely as the Eclipse armor lay across his skin.

The only thing keeping him going at this point was Enrique. He had promised Claire that he would find her brother. He had broken so many promises recently. He hated it. He couldn’t break this one too.

Something roared in the distance and the rocks under Jim vibrated at the passage of some great beast. He stilled, holding his breath for good measure. There was a flash of blue. A Nyarlagroth then. Jim’s gaze darted to his fire. He should put it out. Quickly. Heat attracted them.

He raised a hand but couldn’t bring himself go any farther. He was so tired. If he put out the fire he would be cold again. It would be completely dark. He… He just couldn’t.

He waited.

Slowly the shaking subsided as the Nyarlagroth’s cries grew more distant.

Jim let out a breath. He slumped forward to lean on his knees and stare into the fire. He began to shake. Tears seeped down his face.

He just wanted to go home.


	2. Abandonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby is tired of being left behind.

He had been left behind again.

Toby lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He tossed his apple between his hands, focusing on the solid impact against his skin.

He couldn’t remember his parents but he missed them. There was some part of him that had resented their absence even though he knew they had no choice. Jim had understood. They had been a team, together through thick and thin and then…

 _And then Jim too had left him. Jim had_ chosen _to leave._

It wasn’t like the others, either. He had had friends besides Jim. People who he had spent time with and shared adventures with. People who had lost interest over time. Who had slowly stopped talking to him. Who had moved on.

_Toby had pleaded. Screamed. Begged. And Jim had left anyway._

Toby tossed the apple to his left hand and missed. It hit the floor with a soft thump. He didn’t go after it.

_He wondered if he would see Jim again._

He wondered who would be next.


	3. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire keeps going, she has to.

Claire was always busy.

She had chores to do. Homework to take care of. A city to protect. (A mask to wear.)

She didn’t have time to dwell on things. To stare at the empty seat in her classes (Or the often empty crib in her house).

_Yet she did anyway._

Claire shook her head, trying to clear away the fog. Ms. Janeth was talking. Claire needed to be taking notes. Her parents were worried. She couldn’t fail them (again).

She straightened in her chair and focused on the board. The letters blurred together. Her gaze drifted to the empty chair.

(It was her fault. If she had been more patient. If she had not pressured Jim so much. If she had been quicker. If she had used her Shadow Staff. If…)

“Miss Nunez!”

Claire jerked in her seat, eyes wide. Ms. Janeth was looking at her. The whole class was. Toby’s brows were furrowed as he watched her with a small frown.

“Can you repeat that?” She asked, forcing herself not to advert her eyes in shame.

“I asked if you could solve the question on the board for me.”

She stared at the equation. It might as well have been in Sumerian.

“Sorry,” She said with a weak smile. “Can I pass on this one?”

Ms. Janeth sighed and called on another student. Claire leaned forward and rested her head on her desk.

She would pick herself up and get going again soon. She just needed a moment.

She was fine. She had to be.

She would fix this.


End file.
